Pokemans
by The Stranga
Summary: a story of Ash Ketchup and friends


POKEMANS By Piplup's Darkside(old user name Sandbag of DOOM) Edited by There once was a man named Harry Potter... Ur,um,I mean Ash Ketchup.  
Ash Ketchup was wierd. He liked ketchup so much he bathed in it yeah he was that wierd.  
Ash Ketchup thought he would get a new hobby.  
So he started to collect................... pokemans.  
So Ash Ketchup with his mind made up on his new hobby, walked off heroically to get his 1st pokeman.  
On his way there he tripped on a snail and flew 23 feet in the up in the air.  
When he recoverd from his snail related injurys he heroically walked off again.  
When he finnaly got there he said "Hey,Professor Coke I want my 1st pokeman"  
Coke then responded"No, you greedy ketchup lover you"  
Ash then ran away crying and tripped on another snail.  
-Again at the hospital-  
Ash Ketchup is covered in bandages crying like a wimp.  
Suddenly, a pichu walks out of nowhere and zaps the $#% out of ash.  
Ash then yelled "owwwwwwwwwwwww!! that hurts my unmentionables severly"  
SUDDENLY, An anvil falls from the sky almost crushing but missing ash.  
"Wow! my luck is changing" Exclamined ash All of the sudden a snail with a cane comes out of no where and beatsash into a coma.  
the end of part 1

Pokemans part 2 After ash woke up from his coma he yelled "I was asleep 1 milisecond thats half my life.  
then when ash was out of his coma he stole his first pokeman from a very obese man with an ice cream cone that died of a heart attack.  
And it was a pikachew called mellow yellow.1 As soon as released Mellow Yellow began to chew the very obese icecream holding man's flesh.  
Ash then picked up mellow yellow and very idioticly ran into a tree Mellow Yellow who jumped off ash before his retarded collision watched him hit a tree and have a bloody nose and bloddy ears.  
Mellow Yellow then started to laugh histarically and choked on his own spit,hypervenalated and had a seizure.  
Ash then randamly fell into a seizure as well.  
as they were haveing a seizure a girl named mustard walked up and said "Mustard is the best thing in the world and stuff i think"  
Ash then asked "whats your first name"  
"may" she said in a stupid voice.  
Mellow yellow then said "My dear you are a smokin hot beotch"he said while drooling rivers.  
mustard then slapped mellow yellow in the face and said "pervert"in a very high voice.  
as ash was laughing at mellow yellow, mellow yellow threw diareha in his mouth.  
Gagging Ash threw up his ketchup breakfest,lunch, and dinner.  
Mellow Yellow stood and watched ash throw up his organs.  
In shock mustard said "How did you throw up your lungs"  
"many years of practice.  
End of [part 2

Part 3 Ash then barfed up his pelvis.  
"whats a pelvis?" asked mustard an organ apperently ash said as he barfed up his spleen.  
with the spleen in his mouth it sounded like "My boner is huge" "sicko" may said as she pulled out a bazooka and shot at ashbut missed.  
mellow yellow said "pikachew" as he chewd on the very obese man's ice cream cone.  
"no more." may said in a voice like darth vaders.  
pikachew still nibbled "Gack" ashe said in a high pitched voice she took the bazooka and shot the ice cream out of pikachew's hand and unexplainebly got shoved up a passing by person named sock.  
"sorry" said mayin a high pitched voice as always "are you on helium?" asked sock "NO!" may said as she hid an air tank of helium behind her back.  
Pikachew then bit it so hard it killed ash's,sock's,and pikachew's voices so they were annoyingly high.  
Sock then splurted out blood "sock are you ok?" asked may sock splurted out blood again "don't be rude!" she whined cutting his head off with a plastic fork.  
End of part 3

Part4 "sock is running around like a chicken with his head cut off" said may "No dip" said ash "what! Thers no dip how am i gonna eat my chips? asked may "whatever hey who are they?"asked ash "we is team sprocket and stuff"  
"I'M Bessy"  
"and im lame" said lame "So true" said bessy'  
Lame then hit her in the face with a stop sign Bessy then went into a coma as she nagged at lame

LATER THAT DAY

lame was at a discoparty when he yelled "PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN"  
the party then stopped and everone looked at lame and as he ran away crying he blacked out for no appernt reason bessy woke up from her coma and nagged at a stop sign (she thought it was hillary clinton)

The end of chapter1 parts 1-4 


End file.
